


Like a Virgin

by Korderoo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korderoo/pseuds/Korderoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first chapter of a story for my Tumblr Secret Valentine Mitigated Wrath.  My Valentine was seriously amazing and wrote me the best fic and mini-ficlets, and…yeah, I can’t gush enough.  Now that my Secret Valentine is unmasked, I can begin to publish this story I’ve been working on based on the prompt “Swan Queen’s first time…if you know what I mean.”  I hope you’ll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT, the characters, settings, etc. I just brought them out to play. :)

Weeks of anticipation had led Emma Swan to this moment.  She shuddered as Regina pulled her deeper into the kiss.  Regina’s back was pressed to her own front door, her hands balled into fists around Emma’s jacket.  Emma’s hands were roaming up Regina’s back to tangle in her hair.  Emma kissed along Regina’s jawline to her ear and as her lips caressed the spot just below her ear that drove her wild she growled deep in her throat.  Emma traced lips over her ear before murmuring in a husky voice, “Can I come inside?” 

The feeling of Emma’s hot breath on her ear coupled with Emma’s words made Regina’s knees buckle as her eyes rolled back in her head.  Emma grasped her tighter and trailed kisses down Regina’s neck.  Regina moaned and managed to push Emma back slightly by the shoulders so that they were looking each other in the eye.  The overwhelming desire in Emma’s eyes caused heat to radiate from her center through her entire body.  She bit her lip as she nodded, holding Emma’s gaze the whole time.  She fumbles in her purse to find her keys, attempting to do so without losing eye contact.  As soon as she finds the keys, though, Emma has begun to run a hand over her collar bone and she loses her grip, dropping them. 

“Dammit.”

“I’ve got it.” Emma bent down slowly to retrieve the keys, providing Regina with quite a view as her skin-tight jeans stretched over her perfectly rounded derriere.  Regina moaned and trailed her fingers across the rounded globes, eliciting a gasp from the blonde beneath her, who quickly straightened up.  Regina smirked as she took the keys out of Emma’s hand and turned to open the door. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As they crossed the threshold, Emma thought about how much had changed in just a few short weeks.  On the day she had returned from New York she had immediately gone to see her parents.  When they discussed Regina’s visit during her absence, she asked them to watch Henry for her and left, determined to apologize once and for all.  She had spent a significant amount of time in New York reflecting on her choices and decided that her keeping Henry from Regina was no different than Regina initially keeping him from her.  Not only was it not the right thing to do – it was likely leading Regina toward making more desperate choices in her determination to maintain a relationship with him, just at it had Emma when Regina had restricted her time with her son.

Not only that, but seeing Neal again and his ridiculous belief that things could just simply restart between them made her reflect on her own feelings.  Even a year ago, though she would have been distrustful and resentful of Neal, she would have felt her heart flutter when he declared his continued love for her.  Now, however, she felt only regret that she had wasted so much time thinking of him when he was reduced to crippling reality rather than idealized fantasy.  She wondered if it wasn’t much the same for Regina with Daniel.  She knew that she had loved the boy, perhaps he had been her true love, but it had been decades since his death, and Emma couldn’t help wondering whether Regina loved the boy or the memory of herself in love.

Either way, she had already determined to seek Regina out when she returned home and when her mother said that she had sent Regina away with the words that Emma did not need her consent in matters regarding her son, Emma snapped and nearly ran out of the apartment.  She knew that with Cora in town, the worst thing for everyone would be if Regina’s fragile redemption was set aside in order for her to reunite with her mother.  She only hoped she could find the former mayor before it was too late.

As she sprinted up and slammed her fist against the door of 108 Mifflin Street, she hadn’t the first clue what she’d say if Regina actually answered the door.  When it opened only a moment later and Regina looked nonplussed at a sweaty, panting sheriff on her doorstep, Emma set aside the idea of speech and instead flung herself forward, crashing her lips to Regina’s.   Regina’s eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and gave in to the sensation of warmth spreading through her from her stinging lips.

When Emma pulled back, she was still breathless but she gave an awkward half-smile and said “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.  I’ve…wanted to do that for a long time.”

“No, not about kissing you.  I’m definitely not sorry for that,” she demonstrated by dropping another light kiss on Regina’s lips before she pulled back again and sighed.  “I’m sorry for not believing you about Archie.  I’m sorry for taking Henry out of town without talking to you.  I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to my instincts in the first place and that I’ve been so horrible, and…”

Regina stopped her with a finger to her lips.  Her eyes settled on her finger before she snapped them up to stare into green, earnest eyes in front of her and said “Emma…thank you.  I appreciate your apology and I won’t pretend that I haven’t been upset, but….I never got a chance to tell you that I’m sorry either.  I’ve been horrible to you and I’ve done so many things, but I’m…that’s not who I want to be.”

“I know.” The conviction and understanding in those two simple words, softly spoken, broke through Regina’s frantic stuttering and caused her to throw her arms around Emma’s neck, pulling her in for a lingering embrace.  She closed her eyes and smelled leather and lavender shampoo and Emma.  She closed her eyes and melted into the sheriff’s arms with a sigh.

For weeks since that night, Emma and Regina had been spending time together.  They had decided to take it slow with the physical aspect of their relationship, determined to get to know one another as people before jumping into something neither of them felt ready to deal with.  They had spent an increasing number of evenings together eating dinner at Granny’s or at the mansion, generally with Henry.  They had taken to spending time together after he went to bed watching movies together or playing games, Scrabble quickly becoming a favorite. 

As the weeks went by, their kisses had begun to linger a little longer each time, their fingers roaming more boldly.  They had begun to seek physical contact in small ways whenever they were together, seemingly unconsciously.  Emma’s hand would find Regina’s knee under the table as they ate dinner or Regina would sprawl across Emma’s lap when they watched a movie, Emma’s fingers in her hair.  Both had a long history of sexual encounters, but both were unaccustomed to this level of physical intimacy that was purely an expression of feeling rather than a demonstration of prowess.  As the emotional intensity of their relationship ratcheted up, their physical encounters became deeper, extremely intense and increasingly difficult to rein in.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As Regina held the door for Emma to pass her going into the mansion, all of the moments leading to this point flashed before her and she suddenly felt her stomach turn leaden.  She was not exactly inexperienced in the bedroom, but she had never really worked up to it in this way before.  She suddenly felt like she was fourteen and fumbling in the back of her boyfriend’s car again, completely baffled as to what to do.  Regina turned toward her and gave her a sexy smirk before crooking her finger to follow her up the stairs.  Emma gulped and rushed forward, flushing to the roots of her hair.

In her bedroom, Regina turned and allowed Emma to step close to her, leaning in to kiss her.  Emma’s heart was racing and she could feel that her palms were sweating.  She trembled as Regina nipped at her lip and pulled her in deeper.  Emma put her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer, shivering as Regina’s tongue caressed her own.  Regina pulled back and turned, presenting Emma with her zipper.  Emma’s hands trembled as she slowly lowered it, exposing a widening V of skin below Regina’s dress.  Her mouth felt dry and the sweat was building on her forehead now as she struggled to maintain her cool.

Regina allowed the satin material of her dress to slip down to her ankles displaying black lace lingerie that showcased her curves.  She turned toward Emma, whose wide eyes simply stared as she moved in and trailed kisses up the column of the sheriff’s throat.  Emma simply stood stiff for a moment before consciously realizing she should do something and running her hands up Regina’s back.  She reached her bra and decided to smoothly take it off one handed.  She succeeded, however, only in twisting the material between her fingers and then letting it go so it snapped into the mayor’s back.

Regina’s mouth left her neck with a pop as she looked up indignantly saying “Did you just snap my bra?!”

“Uh…I um.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed before she grabbed Emma’s sides, eliciting a squeal.  During one of their many make-out session, the former mayor had discovered that her blonde paramour was extremely ticklish, a fact that she had not failed to exploit since.  She continued her assault upon the sheriff until both were out of breath, having landed on the bed and wrestling around until Emma was lying on her back, Regina poised above her.  Emma sighed.

“I don’t know why this is so hard.”

“What do you mean, dear?”

“All I’ve thought about for weeks is getting to this point, being close to you in - you know…that way,” a blush crept up her cheeks as she continued, feeling increasingly vulnerable, “It’s just that I’ve never had a problem with this part before.”

Regina stiffened.  “A problem?”

“Yeah, I mean.  I thought that all I wanted was to get you into bed but now that I’m here I just…can’t seem to get things going.”

Regina fully pulled away now, hurt and disappointment washing over her like ice water. “Well, don’t trouble yourself, dear.  It’s late, you should just go.”

Emma felt anger rise in her that she was trying to explain how she felt, something that was a struggle for her, and Regina was rejecting her without even hearing her out. “Regina, why are you being like this?”

“Like what, dear?  I’m simply tired.  Besides, you should return to _your_ son.”  Her voice was cruelly emotionless although her eyes gleamed with anger.

“You know what?  Forget this, you’re right.  I should get back to Henry.  Pleasant evening Miss Mills.”

Only after the door had slammed behind her did Regina allow her face to crumple into an expression of heartbreak and a tear to roll down to her chin.  She had felt that finally someone had cared enough to bring her into the light, but what good was that when all it did was make this renewed darkness seem all the more bleak.  She rolled onto her side, hugging her pillow, still smelling like Emma to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading! As previously stated, this story is in honor of my Secret Valentine, Mitigated Wrath. Here is the next, but not final, installment in the story. I hope you’ll enjoy it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT, the characters, or settings. I just write for fun, not for profit.

Emma had not slept at all.  She kept reliving the previous evening over and over, groaning at how she could have so utterly screwed up.  After weeks of imagining finally reaching that moment with Regina – more than weeks really if you counted their months of sexually charged banter before that – she had fumbled like a nervous schoolboy and ruined it all.  Deciding it was pointless to stay in bed now that her mother’s stupid bird friends were singing in an annoyingly cheerful manner right outside her window, she dragged herself from bed.

Dashing through the apartment to avoid having to speak to her parents, or worse, Henry – all of whom would ask how her date went the night before – she did not slow until she reached the sidewalk.  She decided to walk to the diner to give herself a bit more time before she had to interact with other people.  She scowled as she walked.  She got that she had not exactly performed up to her usual standards, but she could not understand why Regina had thrown her out.  She thought they were past the “one step forward, two steps back” phase. 

Since walking out she had wanted to turn around and go back, but she had resisted.  She had pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket countless times during the night, typing a text or punching in Regina’s number before furiously deleting it and pushing it resolutely back into her pocket.  She knew that she had screwed up their night, but she couldn’t help also feeling a little bit hurt.  She had been attempting to tell Regina about her feelings and she had just completely closed off.  Emma aimed a kick at a rock on the ground and watched it bounce away.  She sighed and squared her shoulders, preparing to be forced to deal with other people before opening the door and striding into Granny’s.

Ruby looked at the scowling sheriff and said nothing, instead going immediately to fill a mug of coffee which she slid across the counter. 

“Thanks,” Emma grunted.

“Rough night, Sheriff?”

Emma snorted as she took a sip of her coffee, wincing as the scalding liquid burned her tongue.

“Want to talk about it?”

Emma merely squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head twice.  Ruby gave a sympathetic pat to Emma’s hand and turned to walk away.

“She didn’t even give me a chance to explain.”

“There it is.”

“I tried to talk about my feelings and how I was having difficulty and she just closed off.  I mean, I don’t get it, Rubes.”

Ruby needed no primer to understand that Emma was discussing her relationship with the former mayor.  Emma had confided in her weeks ago that their relationship had taken a turn, but it appeared as if the goofy grin period had worn off now.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning and tell Aunty Rubes what happened?”

“Ugh…please do not make me feel weird talking to my mom’s best friend about this.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and said “Fair enough.  Now spill, sister, clearly you need to talk.”

“Well we were at her house and things were getting kind-of…heated.”

“Like you were fighting?”

Emma’s ears were already beat red as the color began to creep across her face. “No, like the other kind of heated.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, well, I got nervous and I sort-of froze up and I just…stopped.  And I tried to talk to Regina about it, but she sort-of got all distant and cold and threw me out.”

“I see.”

“I wish I did!  It’s so stupid.  I’ve never had a problem with that part of a relationship before.”

“Honey, that’s the only part of a relationship you’ve never had a problem with.”

Emma’s face scrunched into a deep frown again, “Thanks, Rubes.  That’s very helpful.”

“No, you don’t understand.  Look, when we’ve talked about this stuff in the past, I got the impression that most of your past _relationships,”_ the air-quotes she used here only cause the sheriff’s scowl to deepen, “mainly consisted of only this part.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely true.” Emma ran a restless hand through golden locks.

“Well, do you think that maybe that’s why this is different?”  When Emma just continued to frown at her, Ruby continued “You’ve been spending a lot of time together, right?”  Emma nodded.  “Well, maybe this is different because this is just one component of your relationship, and in the past it’s been everything.”

“I guess maybe that’s true.”

Ruby couldn’t resist teasing the sheriff who was so obviously distressed.  It was so out-of-character to see her so morose – much more befitting her other half.

“Although I guess maybe it’s not different.  After all, you obviously don’t care about her.”

Emma’s head snapped up at that “Where the hell did you get that from?  This is only difficult because of how much I care about her.”

Ruby smiled triumphantly at her.

Emma nodded and said, “Thanks Rubes.”

Ruby looked at the clock and said, “Now…it’s approximately 8:30am on Thursday, February 14.  Emma Swan, do you know where your Valentine is?”

Emma’s eyes widened and she groaned. “Valentine’s Day.  I totally forgot.  This is terrible!”

“Are you kidding me?  It’s perfect.  You’ve got approximately ten hours to find a sitter for Henry, put together a spectacular evening, and go make it up to her.”

A slow grin spread across Emma’s face as Ruby spoke and she jumped up, reaching across the counter to pull Ruby in for a quick one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.  “You’re the best.”

Ruby shook her head as she watched the sheriff dashing out into the street, holding out her hands to stop the car that nearly ran her down as she sprinted across to her squad car, engaging the siren as she raced away.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina spent the morning in bed, utterly miserable.  She had slept fitfully, haunted by nightmares.  She stood in the stable with Daniel and he held her hands in his, they were planning to run away.  Suddenly his face changed to Emma’s and she tore out Regina’s heart in her hands, smirking with satisfaction as she said “Love is weakness, Regina, don’t you know?” and crushing the heart within her hands.  Instead of fading into dust, however, it splattered into rot the way her apples had in her nightmares when the curse had broken.

Eventually, Regina could not stand the deafening silence in her house and she threw off her duvet, marching into her closet determined not to allow the sheriff to destroy her entire day.  She emerged from her shower fifteen minutes later to hear the chirruping of her cell phone on her nightstand.  She frowned as she recognized the phone number of Storybrooke Elementary.  “Regina Mills.”

“Mom!”

“Henry, what’s wrong?  Are you sick?”

“No, I’m fine.  It’s just…today’s the Valentine’s party and I forgot to get cards for the other kids, and…I don’t want to be the only one without any.”

“Where’s Emma?”

“I dunno.  I can’t get a hold of her.  Can you help me, Mom, please?!”

“Of course, Henry.  I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“Yes!  Thanks, Mom!”

Despite her annoyance that Emma was not fulfilling her role as the primary parent, Regina’s heart warmed at the thought that her son still needed her.  She dressed quickly and headed out of the house, failing in her excitement and haste to notice the yellow bug parked around the corner.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When she arrived to deliver a box of Avengers themed Valentine cards to Henry, he insisted that she stay for the party.  There were a few other parents there, who eyed Regina hesitantly and kept their children a safe distance away.  She noticed none of this, elated as she was to be spending the afternoon with her son indulging in the kind of sugary treats she had spent years keeping him away from.  They decorated cupcakes together and made glittery construction paper cards.  Henry had insisted that they should both make cards for Emma since she was unable to join them for the party. 

Regina had felt her throat tighten at the mention of the younger woman.  She felt unsure where they stood at this moment, but she felt very hesitant to open herself again to face the kind of rejection and humiliation she experienced last night.  She had not allowed herself to care about anyone’s opinion other than her son’s for so long that she bristled now with any reminder that she had given that power to the one person who had at one time seemed destined to destroy her.  Surely this was not how the book would have predicted her defeat to come about, but she could not deny feeling that if it had been planned, it had been exceptionally cunningly done.

As Henry’s school day came to a close, she asked if she could walk him to Emma’s apartment.  He said, “Actually, I was kinda hoping that maybe we could have dinner together.  Go to Granny’s?”

She was shocked that he was not clamoring to return to his birth mother, especially after allowing her to spend the afternoon with him, but she was loathe to miss any opportunity to spend time with him, so she quickly agreed.  They walked together down the main street talking about Henry’s newest comic and his feelings about Jefferson’s daughter Grace having a crush on him (“Gross”) and it felt so crushingly familiar and comfortable that Regina felt her heart would explode.

They shared a pleasant dinner together and Regina could not help thinking that this had been a nearly perfect Valentine’s Day.  It was close.  But as much as she had always despised the forced sentimentality of the holiday, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed that what had looked to be her first Valentine’s Day as part of a “we” was not to be.

She walked Henry back toward Emma’s apartment, but he took her hand and pulled her right instead of left when they came to Emma’s street.  She looked down on him, confused.

“I’m staying with Grandma and Grandpa tonight.  Emma has work to do.”

Regina frowned but allowed him to lead her to the Charmings’ place.  She shifted on the balls of her feet as they waited together for the door to open.  Her relationship with Snow and Charming, although they had a tentative ceasefire, still could not be considered warm.  When Snow opened the door and Henry rushed inside, the pixie-haired brunette looked out to Regina and gave a nervous smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Regina.”

“And to you, dear.  Are you sure you wouldn’t rather Henry spend the night with me?  I mean, I wouldn’t want you and Charming to miss out on celebrating the holiday.” The sneer that crossed Regina’s face at the thought was enough to show that she honestly could not care less whether Snow and Charming got private time, but she felt she should offer.

“Oh no!  Charming and I will celebrate over the weekend.  He has to be at the station early anyway.  Besides, we always look forward to spending time with Henry.”

“Well then, I’ll wish you good evening, dear.”

Snow’s face took on a curious look as she gave a small smile to her long-time nemesis “And you, Regina.  I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina approached the gate to enter her house, she knew that something was off.  She looked down to unlatch the gate and saw a Valentine taped over the latch.  Frowning, she picked it up.  A ridiculous Disney cartoon of Captain Hook stared up at her with a lascivious grin on his face.  She turned it over and read.  _I’m Hooked on you, Valentine._   A handwritten note underneath said “The study”.  She recognized Emma’s handwriting and felt a flutter of hope erupt in her chest.  Perhaps things weren’t completely ruined between them.

She entered the dark house nervously, dropping her keys onto the foyer table and hanging her coat in the closet.  She proceeded into the study, which was dark except for a single candle on the fireplace with a single rose and another Valentine next to it.  This portrayed the Beast protectively cradling his floating rose with the note on the back _I’m enchanted for you, Valentine_.  She picked up the rose and sniffed it, reading the handwritten note underneath. “Kitchen”

In the kitchen, the middle of the island held a circle of candles with a store-bought apple tart and another card in the middle.  Regina chuckled throatily as she looked down on Disney’s Snow White holding an apple with a note on the back saying _I’m under your spell._   The handwritten note said “Henry’s bedroom.”

Regina returned to the study and kitchen, blowing out candles downstairs, her heart racing now.  She felt warm anticipation flooding her system.  She had no idea what the end of this treasure hunt would hold, but already the effort and thought that had gone into making these arrangements was more than she had dared to hope when she awoke this morning.  With each step she took upstairs, she felt her excitement grow by another increment. 

In Henry’s bedroom, there were candles on either nightstand and a box on the bed with a huge red bow.   Unable to control her curiosity long enough to look at the card first, she pulled the cover off the box and parted the tissue beneath.  As she took in rich burgundy fabric underneath, she gasped.  She pulled out an exquisite, tastefully chosen, and clearly expensive dress.  Tearing her eyes away from it, she looked finally at the note, which had a picture of Cinderella on it and said _You’re the perfect fit, Valentine._   She trembled as she read the handwritten note beneath which said “Put this on.  Bedroom.”

With shaking hands, she took off her blazer and unbuttoned her shirt.  A mixture of anxiety and eagerness caused her to fumble with the buttons, tearing off the last few in her rush to complete the hunt.  She dropped her slacks in a similarly careless manner before pulling the dress over her head and adjusting it to her satisfaction.  The dress fit her like a second skin, skirt covering to just above her knee leaving a tantalizing sliver of thigh visible.  The square neckline allowed only the smallest most teasing amount of flesh to show at the top.  It was a dress she would have chosen for herself and she found herself genuinely flushed at thinking how well the sheriff chose for her.  She looked in Henry’s mirror, fluffing her hair and smacking her lips together.  As she looked at her face, she recognized a happy hopefulness she had not seen in years and took a deep breath. 

Deciding that she must go before she lost her nerve completely, she turned resolutely and walked the few steps down the hall to her own closed bedroom door.  She ran her hands across her dress once more, nervously straightening the hem before she raised her hand and knocked tentatively.

“I’m going to open the door, but you have to close your eyes.”

Regina complied, her heartbeat so loud she was certain that it could be heard all over town.  Her breath caught when she felt a satin material descend in front of her eyes.  Emma’s fingers brushed the back of her neck after she tied the blindfold in place and she whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”

Breathlessly, barely audibly, Regina whispered, “Yes.”

Emma moved back in front of her and took her by both hands.  She led her forward into the room and turned her slightly, in a way that Regina could tell without looking that she was facing toward the bed and the window from the corner of the room.

Emma said “Stay here, one minute.” She kissed both hands in her own before releasing them and walking across the room.  After a moment, soft instrumental music began playing and Regina felt, rather than heard when Emma moved back behind her.

“Are you ready?”

Regina, her throat tight with emotion and anticipation, could not answer, so she merely nodded in response.  Emma lifted the blindfold and put her hands on Regina’s waist as Regina looked around and gasped.

Emma had put candles on every possible surface in the room creating an intimate, flickering glow.  She had also put a dozen red roses in the middle of a small dining table, complete with domed plates and café chairs.  Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s shoulder as she looked around with dropped jaw at the romantic atmosphere in her generally austere bedroom.  She took her by the hand and led her to the table, where she pulled out a chair.

“I know that you had dinner with Henry, but I thought perhaps you would like to share a Valentine’s dessert with me.” 

Emma looked supremely nervous despite the bravado she had shown in putting this together and Regina suddenly realized with a rush that she had failed to respond to anything she had seen.  She felt an urge to throw herself into Emma’s arms and moved to do so, but remembered the insecurity she had felt all day and stopped at the last minute, instead simply putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder and kissing her cheek with a warm smile.  “This is beautiful, Emma.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” said Emma breathlessly, her stomach fluttering as she stepped back to look at Regina fully in the dress she had chosen.  “You look incredible, Regina.”

Regina flushed prettily and sat in the proffered seat looking the blonde up and down, taking in her forest green dress that hugged her curves and stopped halfway up her thigh.  She felt her mouth go dry and had to take a moment to collect herself before tapping on the dome in front of her stating, “So what’s on the menu?”

Emma sat across from her and removed both domes showing two perfect slices of cheesecake, one covered in dark chocolate and raspberries, the other strawberries and cream.  “I know you like apples, but I thought for one night…”

Regina smacked her arm playfully before taking Emma’s hand in hers and looking deep into her stormy-sea colored eyes, “Emma, I don’t know how to thank you for this.  This is all so…overwhelming.”

“Well, it’s really got a dual purpose.  First, it’s the first time I’ve ever had a Valentine and I was unsure how to properly…um, woo one.”

“Emma, I’ve never had one either, but I can’t imagine anything better than this.”  She smiled warmly and squeezed the sheriff’s hand.  She used her free hand to pick up her fork and take a bite of the incredible looking dessert in front of her.   Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her as she drew the fork slowly out between her lips.  Emma stared open-mouthed at the sight, unable to believe how sexy Regina could make a fork look.

Regina opened her eyes and smirked at the wanton expression on Emma’s face as she picked up another bite and extended the fork across the table to her beautiful companion.  Emma held chocolate eyes with her own as she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the fork, drawing the cheesecake into her mouth.  Regina’s breath hitched as a deep moan rumbled through the sheriff’s throat.

They took their time wordlessly feeding one another cheesecake.  After a moment, Emma picked up a strawberry off her own piece and dipped it into whipped cream before extending her hand toward Regina, who grinned devilishly.  She extended her tongue to flick through the whipped cream before wrapping luscious lips around the berry and taking a bite.  Emma’s eyes darkened with desire and she whimpered when Regina continued by sucking a fingertip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. 

“Regina” it was not a salutation or a request, but a worshipful caress.

“Yes, dear,” Regina’s voice had dropped in pitch and the sound of it lit a fire in Emma’s belly.

“There’s something else.”

“And you want to talk about it now?” Regina was incredulous.  This moment had been perfect.

Emma nodded, mustering her courage.  She felt a flush creeping across her face and her nerves growing.  She needed to say this before anything more happened.

“Remember how I said that there was more than one purpose for tonight?  Well, it’s sort-of about last night.”

Regina sighed, realizing that they were going to have to have a conversation now and hoping that it would not spoil the mood.  She already felt her own walls rebuilding and she stiffened slightly in her seat.  Why would Emma bring this up now after everything they’d shared tonight?

“Look, I just want you to know that I’m sorry.  I should not have left when I did.”

“I believe that was my decision, dear.”

“Yes, but I listened and I shouldn’t have.  I should have explained better.”

“Explained what?  It seemed pretty clear that you were feeling uncomfortable with taking the next step.  I just wish you would have told me how you felt.”

“But that’s just it, that’s not how I felt at all.”

“Really dear?  Because not being able to what was it “Get things going” seems pretty clear.  Look, Emma, this is all very confusing so I wish you’d just spit it out.  If you are uncomfortable with a physical relationship, I really don’t understand why you’d have this elaborate set-up to get me into my bedroom, and I really don’t – “

“I love you.”

“Appre…ci…ate.” Regina stopped talking and stared, jaw dropping.

After a minute, Emma began to panic.  Regina was simply sitting and staring at her.  She had told her she loved her and now Regina was saying nothing.  Oh no, oh no, oh no. 

“Regina?”

“What did you say?”

Emma’s face was passing red and heading toward purple as she stared at the ceiling, “I said that I love you,” she mumbled inaudibly.

“What?”

Emma continued to look anywhere but at Regina, beginning to feel irritated now.  Here she was, again, putting herself on the line, and getting no response.  “I said that I love you.  I think I have for a while.  It’s just…that’s why I freaked out last night.  It’s not because I don’t want you, I’ve always wanted you.  I just have never been with someone who I loved, at least not before I…you know, slept with them and –“

“I love you, too.”

Emma’s eyes were saucers as she snapped them back to the suspiciously bright brown ones in front of her.  “You do?”

Regina nodded fervently and swiped at her cheek. 

Emma nearly leapt across the table in her desperation to crash her lips against Regina’s.  She felt a volcanic eruption occurring within her.  Between the admission of their mutual feelings and the rapidly escalating kiss, she felt like her skin was on fire.  She forced herself to wrench her face away, pulled Regina to her feet and said “Say it again.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but she clearly did not object as she took Emma’s face between her hands, pressing their bodies close together and said “I love you, Emma Swan.”

Emma beamed at her before wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer and dipped her backward for a breathtaking, Hollywood epic kiss.  When they stood back up, Regina leaned into her arms, dizzy from the kiss.  “Emma, what you did for me tonight…nobody has ever treated me like this.  I love the dress and all the amazing, thoughtful little touches.  I love this dress,” she said smoothing her hands down along her torso “It is exactly the type of thing I would buy for myself.  This whole night has been perfect and I don’t want you to think…if you’re not ready to…it’s ok, we don’t have to – “

“Regina,” the brunette lifted her gaze to dark green, “take me to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last we come to the end of this little journey. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this. I want to send a lot of love to Mitigated Wrath, who has been so patient and gracious. You were an awesome Valentine and I hope you enjoy the…um…happy ending to your prompt. ;) Thanks to everyone for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and profit nothing. I write for fun.
> 
> Warning: This chapter earns the M rating. If you are not a fan of femslash, I’d turn back if I were you.

_“Regina,” the brunette lifted her gaze to dark green, “take me to bed.”_

Those four words, paired with her name, made warmth rush through Regina’s body.  She reached forward and brushed her lips across Emma’s.  Gently at first she simply awakened their bodies to the contact.  After a moment, though, she cupped her hand around the back of Emma’s neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and drawing a moan from her young lover.  Her other hand moved up from Emma’s waist to her neck.  She pulled her lips away from Emma’s and locked their gaze together as she used her hand behind Emma’s back to pull down the zipper on her dress.  She trailed one finger up Emma’s spine while the other tugged gently on her golden curls, exposing her throat to hot open-mouthed kisses.  Emma shivered and grasped Regina’s arms to keep herself upright.

Regina pulled her mouth away again and moved her hands to Emma’s shoulders, looking for permission as she grasped the shoulder straps of her dress.  Emma nodded and Regina allowed the fabric to pool around her feet.  She sighed happily as her fingertips skated over Emma’s exposed abdomen and around to her back.  She pulled her in and assaulted her lips again as her fingers found the strap of Emma’s bra and deftly released the clasp.  She pulled the material fully off and dropped it on the floor without breaking their kiss. 

She wanted to ensure that Emma would not be spooked this time.  She wanted to show her in a way that she was terrible at expressing vocally how much everything tonight had meant to her.  She pulled her lips away and kissed Emma’s nose before taking both of the blonde’s hands in her own and stepping back.  She held their hands out to the side and looked down, soft candlelight causing Emma’s skin to glow. 

“Gods, Emma.  You’re exquisite.”

Emma flushed prettily under the scrutiny and felt pleased at the deep desire in Regina’s tone.  Still, she felt exposed again and vulnerable so she deflected.

“And you, Madame Mayor, are wearing far too much.”  She pulled Regina’s hands until she was pressed against her again.  She began to kiss Regina’s neck, making sure to spend time in the hollow of her ear, eliciting a deep moan.  Her hands skated across shoulders, down Regina’s back and rested for a moment on her hips to pull her closer.  Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her into a scorching kiss as Emma’s hands continued to trail down over a perfectly rounded ass.

Emma growled as she used the position of her hand to pull Regina impossibly closer to her body and then trailed kisses up Regina’s jawline and down her neck as her hands wandered down over toned thighs.  Her lips rested just at the bottom of the neckline, a tantalizing peak of breast beneath them.  She licked a straight line across the skin just above the neckline as her fingers reached underneath the hem of Regina’s dress.  Regina’s hands tangled in Emma’s hair as she blissfully moaned.

As Emma’s fingers began to pull the dress slowly upward, her nails trailing up the outside of thighs, then hips, then abdomen.

“Be careful with that dress dear, someone special picked it out.”

Emma smiled and pulled the garment in question over Regina’s head, her eyes immediately roving where the fabric had previously been.  She gasped as she took in the smooth, olive skin exposed to her.  She stepped over to carefully, reverently set the dress on Regina’s chair.  When she turned back around, Regina had removed her own bra allowing Emma a view of perfectly rounded breasts capped in rosy nipples before her.  Emma froze, staring.  She could not breathe.  She realized that Regina was biting her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous, but she looked hopeful.  Determined not to ever hurt her again, Emma forced herself to take a step forward and then found that it was much easier than she thought.  It was as though her body had merely been waiting for her to give approval and now it was singing with anticipation of what was to come. 

Emma’s smiled lit her face as she came to stand before Regina and placed her hands on the brunette’s hips.  “You are perfect.”

Regina heard so much more than lust in her words.  She heard forgiveness for past wrongs, a commitment not to run again, and above all overwhelming love.  She lay down on the bed and reached out her hand to Emma, who took it, climbing in and hovering above Regina.  They spent a few moments more gazing into one another’s eyes before Regina reached up and pulled Emma down to her, crushing their lips together, all hesitance cast aside as the kiss bound them inexorably closer.  Her hands found Emma’s back and trailed gently up and then scratched down to the hollow at the base of her spine.  Emma threw her head back and moaned at the sensation.  Regina continued moving her fingers lower, trailing over lace until Emma kneeled up and over her, shaking her head.

“Me first.”

She straddled Regina’s hips and leaned down, kissing her lips only briefly before trailing over her neck, and down to the valley between her breasts.  She used her left hand to brace her as her right brushed across Regina’s abdomen.  One finger traced the curve of Regina’s breast before she moved her hand upward and palmed her breast.  Regina moaned deeply and arched her back as her nipple hardened under Emma’s hand.  Emma stared at Regina’s face as she gently moved one finger over the hardened areola before lowering her mouth to the other.  She used her tongue to swirl gently around it, feeling it harden further as she wrapped her lips around it. 

Regina tangled one hand into golden locks to pull her in further while the other grasped onto Emma’s shoulder, needing to find purchase.  When Emma used her teeth to lightly nip the hardened peak, she felt her hips jerk off the mattress, her eagerness becoming painful as she cried out.  Emma gave one long, hard swipe of her tongue across the nipple before pursing her lips and blowing cold air across it, smirking at the whimper this elicited.

She shifted her weight and reversed the position of her hands and her lips, providing an equal amount of care and attention to the other breast.  She placed one thigh between Regina’s legs and pressed against the wet satin that was all that stood between them.  Feeling how hot Regina already was, Emma moaned onto her nipple, causing Regina to shudder.  Regina lifted her own knee to allow contact with the lace between the sheriff’s legs, causing Emma to once again lift her head and groan - her eyes rolling back in her head.

Regina took advantage of the sheriff’s new posture to press her hands to the creamy breasts above her, squeezing them gently before running thumbs over pink nipples that instantly became rock hard.  Emma began to move her hips, building a rhythm against the woman beneath her, who lifted herself on her elbows and wrapped ruby lips around a pink nipple. 

“Fuck, Regina.”

“Mmm…that’s the plan, dear.”

Taking advantage of the sheriff’s distraction, Regina flipped them so that Emma was beneath her and resumed her exploration of the hard pink bud in front of her.  Emma whimpered and arched her back, causing Regina’s teeth to scrape against her sensitive nipple.  She growled from deep in her belly at the sensation.  Regina caught on and experimentally nibbled, causing Emma to moan even louder and thrust her chest forward.  Regina’s smirk turned the slightest bit evil as she snaked her hand up to Emma’s other nipple and twisted, delighting in the animalistic noises a little force would bring forth.

She sat back on her heels and trailed fingernails down the younger woman’s abdomen until she reached a lacy waistband.  She hooked one finger underneath and traced the line of skin it covered teasingly.

“Regina, please.”

Feeling her own wetness increasing at the breathless plea, she wasted no more time in pulling down the scrap of lace separating her from her goal.  She scraped nails down along Emma’s thighs and calves before kissing her way back up.  She had experienced her share of lovers before, but she had never felt as powerful as she did in this moment.  She took in the sight of Emma’s hair spread over her pillow, her body pale and smooth.  She reached up making eye contact with Emma and twining their fingers together before she lowered her mouth and allowed one long swipe of her tongue through Emma’s folds.

Emma’s neck craned back as she cried out at the contact, immediately needing more.  Regina obliged, tracing her tongue teasingly in ovals from top to bottom, eliciting shivering gasps from Emma but never quite touching where she needed it most.  She used the tip of her tongue to trace around Emma’s entrance, filling her mouth with the sweet and earthy taste of her arousal.  Regina moaned at the taste and the heat, causing vibrations against Emma’s core that spread as trembling through her body.  Regina snaked one finger up, using it to replace her tongue in slowly thrusting inside the younger woman as her tongue moved up to circle the throbbing bundle of nerves above.

Emma’s hips jerked involuntarily, seeking to maximize the contact.  Regina added another finger and increased the pace of her thrusting as she used the flat of her tongue to draw Emma’s clit up and down, slowly.  She pulled back and flicked her tongue over the bud as her fingers curled forward and she felt Emma begin to move in rhythm with her.  Increasing pressure with her tongue, Regina spelled _True Love_ with her tongue and continued her pace inside the blonde.

“Oh Regina…oh…you feel so good inside me.  Please, I…more.”

Regina felt a fire ignite in her belly at the words and she moaned against Emma as she thrust a third finger in and twisted.  She flicked her tongue at an increasing rate until she felt Emma begin to clench around her, and then sucked the pulsing bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking it as Emma screamed her name.  She continued her ministrations as Emma jerked above her, slowing her pace when she began to sense that it might be too much but stopping only when Emma used her hand to tilt Regina’s head up so that they could lock gazes once again.

“Come here.”

Regina quickly crawled up next to Emma and stroked her cheek with one hand tenderly, smiling broadly at the sight of the flushed and breathless woman beneath her.  Emma leaned into the touch for a moment, basking in feeling completely sated for a moment before opening her eyes to look up at Regina with so much love it made the brunette gasp.  Emma reached up and kissed her gently, pulling her down and into an increasingly intense kiss, loving tasting herself in Regina’s mouth.

Regina pulled back and gazed down at Emma before biting her lip and saying softly “Was it ok?”

“Ok? Was it ok?!”

Regina just nodded.

Emma was dumbfounded.  “Regina, that was amazing.  I’ve never…I mean I’ve been with other people, but it’s never been like that.  It was unreal, it was…”

She trailed off, shaking her head, unable to express the sensations she was continuing to experience from their coupling.

“It’s just, I’ve never done _that_ before.  I wasn’t sure if I did it right.”

Emma actually sat up now.  “You’ve never done that before?  Why didn’t you tell me?  I thought you said that you’d been with other women.”

Regina flushed, “I have been, I mean I was…but that was before Storybrooke and things were different.  It always seemed so intimate; I never wanted to do that before.  They did it to me sometimes, but I never…”

Emma took a moment to contemplate what this meant.  Not only had Regina shared her first experience in that way with Emma, she had felt safe enough to expose that it was new to her.  For a woman who spent decades never allowing a weakness to show, Emma knew now, more than ever, how much this relationship was different.  She knew now that she was truly trusted; truly loved.  It was a heady, overwhelming feeling that brought tears to her eyes.

Regina noticed the tears gathering and brought a hand to Emma’s cheek, sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover her chest.  “Emma, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?  No, it’s not that.  It’s just…thank you.”

Regina smiled tentatively and used a thumb to wipe away a tear that had broken free.

“No need to thank me, darling.”

“You’re right.  Just time for me to return the favor.”

Emma pushed Regina gently back down to the mattress by her shoulders and proceeded to kiss down both arms before gently kissing ten fingertips.  She placed open mouthed kisses on Regina’s palms and licked her wrist, feeling a rapid pulse beneath her tongue.  She lavished kisses over Regina’s collarbone before moving down and kissing, licking, and teasing pert breasts.  She trailed kisses down Regina’s abdomen, swirling her tongue in her naval causing Regina to moan and arch her back, her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair as she urged her to continue. 

Emma placed one lingering kiss to the soaked fabric between Regina’s thighs before curling her fingers around the waistband and removing the garment altogether.  She trailed fingertips above the dark curls, refusing to increase pressure for several teasing swipes until Regina growled, “Stop teasing.”

Emma chuckled, “I’m not teasing, your highness.  Beauty like yours deserves due attention.”

She stopped teasing though, immediately swiping one finger through hot folds causing Regina to cry out.  She pushed the finger inside wet heat and watched as Regina’s eyes clamped shut. 

“Nuh-uh.  I want you to watch me.”  Regina opened her eyes again as Emma pulled her finger out and added a second before taking a tentative lick across Regina’s clit.  She lapped at it delicately as the former evil queen writhed and moaned her ecstasy.  Emma increased the pressure internally, moving fingers apart and then together, exploring the textures around her fingertips.  Emma pulled herself to her knees, keeping her fingers inside the brunette and shifting her hips so they were behind her hand.  She began to thrust her hips, pushing her fingers deeper inside, twisting her hand around so that her thumb brushed against Regina’s throbbing bundle of nerves.

Regina was so glad to have her eyes open as she watched the blonde thrusting inside her, her eyes darkened with lust.  She reached her own hand up to trail over her breasts before teasing her own nipples between red-painted fingertips.  Emma moaned and increased her pace, thrusting inside the queen with relish.  She crooked her fingers forward to stroke Regina’s most sensitive place and Regina’s hips bucked up off the bed, pulling Emma in deeper.  Emma added a third finger and continued thrusting as her thumb circled Regina’s clit before she applied direct pressure, curling her fingers in just the right spot and felt Regina clenching around her.  She leaned down and crashed their lips together, stifling Regina’s continued cries as she came undone.  Emma slowed her pace but did not move from on top of the queen, who panted and closed her eyes.

Emma placed a tender kiss to a sweaty forehead before resting her own forehead against it, catching her breath.  After a moment, she pulled her fingers out, earning a whimpering from Regina, whose nerves were still on fire.  Emma rolled to the side, but remained tight against her lover as she brushed hair back from Regina’s face and leaned in to kiss her gently.

“I love you.”

“Mmm…I love you, too, darling.”

As Emma allowed her eyes to drift closed, she felt Regina turn to face her, entwining their legs together and drawing their torsos closer together with her arm.  Regina traced a finger over Emma’s face as the young blonde succumbed to sleep, her breathing becoming even and a slight smile on her face.  Emma’s smile widened sleepily as Regina’s finger trailed across a pink lip and then moved to trace patterns over Emma’s back and hips.  She pulled the covers over them both and surveyed the room. 

The candles had begun to burn out but the table and the flowers remained.  She smiled as she thought through all the effort Emma had gone to for her.  She may have become frightened last night, but she had not run, she had returned.  Feeling the need to ensure that the blonde stayed securely where she was, Regina wrapped an arm possessively around her.  She nuzzled her face into the blonde’s neck, smelling lavender and Emma and somehow it was home.  Her last thought as she fell asleep with a smile on her lips was, “Perhaps this is what _Happily Ever After_ feels like”.


End file.
